Terrakion
|} Terrakion (Japanese: テラキオン Terrakion) is a dual-type Legendary Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any Pokémon. Along with , , and , Terrakion is a member of the Swords of Justice. Biology Terrakion is a bovine, quadruped Pokémon. It has a black, rounded forehead adorned with two sharp brown horns that curve forward. Its face is beige with orange eyes and short snout. On top of its head are several short spikes. Down its back are two brown ridges that join just past its shoulders. There are two orange protrusions on its shoulders. The bands around its legs are the same color as its face, and it has black hooves underneath these bands. Its striped underside is also beige. It has a short, stubby tail. Terrakion fought humans alongside the other Swords of Justice during a war with humans in order to protect Pokémon. It is strong enough to destroy a castle wall in one blow. In the anime Major appearances Terrakion (M15) Terrakion made its debut in the fifteenth Pokémon movie, being one of its stars along with , , and . Along with Cobalion, Virizion, Kyurem, and Keldeo, Terrakion can speak through telepathy. Minor appearances In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Terrakion appears alongside Virizion inside Mistralton Cave, where they are challenged by Trish of the Riches, as well as . Just as they appear to be losing the battle, their leader, Cobalion, appears, and startles Trish into dropping her fire torches and setting the cave ablaze. In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga ]] Monta owns a Terrakion, which he used in an attempt to weaken enough to be able to capture it. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga Terrakion, along with Cobalion and Virizion, were captured by Great Gavel by holding several Pokémon captive. Later, it was sealed into a Burst Heart and became the Burst form of Ganku. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations (Trial Chamber) (Only one)}} (Only one)}} |} |} and have 3 Pokemon with max EVs in your team (Only one)}} |} |} In side games |area=Canyon: All (Random Legendary Encounter)}} |area=Cragspur (special, first appearance), Any kingdom with a (special, subsequent months)}} |area=Right noticeboard missions (auto-recruitment)}} |area=Toy Collection: The Sword for Justice (Reward), Challenge Battle: Open Entry Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 3}} |area=Expert Stages: Stage EX25}} |area=Black Realm: Rugged Flats (Special Boss)}} |area=Area 28: Stage 08}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Terrakion. ** Terrakion is also the only member of the Swords of Justice that has a unique type combination. * Terrakion is similar to in three ways: it is a member of a non-mascot Legendary trio, is found in its region's Victory Road in the first games that feature its region, and is found in a different location in all subsequent games. * Terrakion takes supereffective damage from , , , and ; the collective types of the other members of its quartet. Origin Terrakion appears to be based on the character of from the novel . Like Porthos, Terrakion is the heaviest, largest, and strongest member of the trio. It also has traits of and en. Like the other members of its trio, its nose resembles that of a sheep, goat, or other hoofed animal. Name origin Terrakion is derived from terra (Latin for earth), or (a -based material, as well as its respective color), and possibly or champion. In other languages , or , and possibly or champion |fr=Terrakium|frmeaning=From terra and the suffix ''-ium'', same as German name |es=Terrakion|esmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |de=Terrakium|demeaning=From terra, or Terrakotta, and the suffix ''-ium'', same as French name |it=Terrakion|itmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |ko=테라키온 Terrakion|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=代拉基翁 Dàilājīwēng|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |ru=Терракион Terrakion|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes Related articles *Terrakion (M15) *Swords of Justice External links |} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon obtainable before the Elite Four Category:Unova legendary Pokémon it:Terrakion de:Terrakium fr:Terrakium ja:テラキオン pl:Terrakion zh:代拉基翁